legoherofactoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer is a Hero and leader of the Alpha Team. Biography Early Career Stormer was created in the Assembly Tower and assigned to the Alpha Team leader Thresher. He was educated by Professor Aldous Witch. Once, he pushed himself so hard training he could hardly stand up. He also met Chief Drax and a Mining Robot on Tallos 5 who would later become the Fire Lord. He went on a mission to stop Voltix and Splitface, but was attacked by them both. Stormer fought valiantly, but Thresher arrived and attached what he described as a magnetic mine to Voltix. Splitface fled and Thresher captured Voltix, shocking Voltix and Stormer by revealing the mine was a bluff. Traveling Voltix to Asteroid J-54 prison, Thresher told Stormer his bravado would have killed him if he had not shown up. At Hero Factory, Von Ness, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer were added to Alpha 1. Through many missions, Stormer and Thresher made it known that the Hero's were a force for good. Thresher had left to investigate an incident at Makuro Industries and left a mission for Stringer and Stormer, to watch a move at a far-rim mining planet. Stormer stayed out there with Stringer but found there was no move. Mining robots attacked but were stopped by XT4 who told the Heroes he was the new Alpha 1 rookie. Stringer and Stormer met Bulk and Von Ness at Hero Factory and showed them XT4. Preston kept XT4 in a bare room, wary of him, but XT4 escaped in a Hero Craft anyway. The four Heroes trailed XT4 to Asteroid J-54 where XT4 was engineering a prison break. Bulk and Von Ness went on the ground leaving Stringer and Stormer in the air. They saw a rogue Hero Craft and went to it, but was pinned by a freighter. Stringer reported that it was about to explode, and Black Phantom called Stormer on the com channel and identified himself as the leader of the Legion of Darkness. As the freighter was near critical, Stormer flew right at Black Phantom, but he flew past. The freighter exploded, engulfing the Hero Craft and knocking Stormer and Stringer out. Thresher saved them, and took them, Bulk, and Von Ness to Hero Factory. Stormer was out for days before he was revived and went to a briefing with the rest of Alpha 1. Thresher had announced that due to the disastrous failure on Asteroid J-54, Akiyama Makuro was closing Hero Factory. Von Ness, Stringer, and Bulk left to be security guards, but Stormer gave them transmitters. Thresher planned to talk to Stormer, and went in the Assembly Tower when a power outage hit. Thresher sent Stormer to the main power core, where he encountered XT4 attempting to shut down the Hero Factory's power. Stormer signaled the other Heroes for help, and fought against XT4. Stormer had the upper hand until Splitface joined the battle, forcing Stormer to fight against them both. Distracting XT4 with metal tendrils, Stormer was forced to run into a room and barricade the door from Splitface. He engineered the floor to fall when Splitface entered, and it did after Splitface broke the door down. However, Black Phantom and XT4 confronted Stormer. Black Phantom revealed that he wanted to let his Legion get captured, but Hero Factory destroyed. Once the galaxy saw him as the destroyer of Hero Factory he would form a new legion without the competition of the other members in the legion. The other Heroes arrived, with Von Ness defeating XT4. They chased Black Phantom to the Assembly Tower where Voltix, Speeda Demon, and Toxic Reapa were about to kill Thresher. Von Ness saved Thresher and Stormer played a recording of Black Phantom's plan, causing the other villains to attack him. In the chaos, all the villains were apprehended. Thresher hid all evidence of the incident as it was almost a disastrous failure, hiding it under the highest classified level. Due to their dedication, Makuro decided to go forward with Hero Factory. Later, during a routine burglary call, Thresher took Stormer and Von Ness to New Stellac City when they found themselves facing a hulking Drone and they attacked it. Thresher was injured by an attack from the Drone and leaving Stormer and Von Ness on their own. Stormer decided to take on the Drone himself while Von Ness covered Thresher. However, Von Ness decided instead to flee in their Hero Craft and Stormer tried to stop him, but Von Ness shook him off. Stormer then jumped off the ship and knocked out the Drone's visual scanning. Then, he landed on its back and plugged the wires into the wrong sockets, crippling the Drone and saving New Stellac City. Stormer tracked Von Ness throughout the galaxy and learned how to scramble his hero tracking system, but did not find the rogue rookie. Eventually, Stormer managed to attain the position of Alpha leader, although in doing so he unseated Thresher, whom he had idolized. However, the former Alpha Team leader was ready to step down, having decided that he had lost his edge. As Alpha Team Leader, Stormer was assigned many rookies, but most of them were unable to measure up to his standards, though Stringer and Bulk remained team members. On one mission, they were called to Almaak V to investigate the disappearance of Almaak IV, a neighboring planet. Stringer observed that the moon of the planet was still in orbit despite the planet's absence, and he discovered that the planet was being cloaked by Almaak V officials. Stormer then led the arrest of those responsible. Later on a criminal planet, Stormer arrested an entire gang. He returned there later in pursuit of Core Hunter, and asked the small-time crook runner of a hotel station, Geb, about Core Hunter. Heading into Core Hunter's room, Stormer narrowly avoided a trap to drain his Hero Core. Realizing Core Hunter was nearby, Stormer got in his ship and flew off, before returning and jumping through Core Hunter's roof. After a short tussle, Stormer apprehended Core Hunter and began dragging him to the ship before Core Hunter exploded. Stormer was then contacted by the real Core Hunter, who told him that he had what he was looking for off planet and that Stormer captured only a double of Core Hunter. Stormer was forced to return to Hero Factory with no leads to pursue Core Hunter, though the villain was later captured. Rise of the Rookies Stormer, Stringer and Bulk were called in to guard a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9 on a mission trial for the rookie William Furno. However, Stormer refused to let Furno out of the Hero Craft and they were attacked by Rotor and XPlode. XPlode dumped Rotor and Stormer let Furno out and attempt to cuff Rotor, but failed until he slammed his Dual Fire Shooter into his propellers. Rotor then used a smaller Meteor Blaster, but Stormer forced Furno out of the way allowing Rotor to escape as well. Furno was enraged, but Stormer claimed it was his fault and he should have left him in the Hero Craft. Returning, Stormer suggested Furno trained in the Training Sphere and he had counted he had made 18 mistakes. However, Furno never checked in to the launch deck. Stormer ordered Natalie Breez and Mark Surge to take him to Furno and found he had pushed himself so hard training on a move for the next time he met up with Rotor that he could hardly stand up. They took him to the Quaza Chamber and recharged him, where Zib and Quadal reminded Stormer of the time he did so. Furno said he had made 19 mistakes and Stormer told him to get his bike for some real obstacles with Breez and Surge. However, they were sent to Lemus 2 and found Rotor and XPlode trying to steal explosives from the Lemus 2 Explosives Plant. They launched a Hero Pod that drew their attention while they all got down safely. Stormer was knocked out by their attack, but Breez reconnected the power unit and Furno captured Rotor. Stormer and Furno later went to a world to stop a giant insect and they got stuck in the mud trying to stop it. Furno managed to defeat it, but mud got splattered over Stormer. Furno apologized, but Stormer said there was no need to feel sorry, as they had won. They returned to Hero Factory and Furno was sent to the Quaza Chamber to recharge. Stormer refused when Bulk and Stringer called and they were sent to Tantalus 5. Stormer could not leave Mission Control because he could not leave without recharging and Furno was still recharging. They then found Corroder attacking the future site of Penitenitary 1331 and Bulk was buried under a pile of girders. They considered launching a Hero Pod and Furno was fitted with acid-proof armor and went to Tantalus 5, saving Bulk. After Bulk's core was recharged, Stormer and Furno raced to the Quaza Chamber to see who would recharge first. Stormer was tricked into helping make a monster-sized billboard in the center of Makuhero City. During a training mission in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt, they were called to Mekron City. Stormer decided to go in himself and encountered Drax. He called the Rookie Division in and Drax claimed one of the FEDs had malfunctioned. Stormer decided to scout around and Drax turned on them and sent the FEDs on them. Stormer cuffed Drax while the Rookies took down the FEDs. He aided them when Meltdown burst into the room and fired a radioactive blast at Furno. As expected, Stormer took the hit and got infected by Nanobots. At Hero Factory, Stormer's nanobots kicked in and he climbed up the factory. He knocked Bulk off a Training Sphere and stole a jetpack. He then fled to the giant billboard and Furno followed him. They fought, during which the billboard got burned. Furno defeated him by comparing him to Von Ness and brought him back to the factory, where they cured him with the ingredient from Lunar Tratix. After this, Stormer was convinced that someone had sent Meltdown to destroy him. They were called to New Stellac under alerts of meteor attacks. Once there, they were surprised by Thunder and Corroder. During the fight, Stormer protected Stringer and Bulk from an attack from Thunder's Nebula Gas Cannon and communications fuzzed out. Stormer managed to survive because Quadal had insisted that Stormer had tried out his new armor and they saved the Rookie Division. A black hole then stripped them of their weapons and Von Ness revealed himself to have transformed into Von Nebula and Stormer went into the black hole. However, Furno disobeyed him and followed him, where Nebula started draining them of their Hero Cores. They then realized they could use their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings to reverse the force and tricked Von Nebula into attacking Stormer while Furno threw the rings into the black hole and destroyed it. Stormer sucked his former teammate into his Black Hole Orb Staff and escaped, placing the staff in the Villain Storage. Furno and Stormer discussed the security of the staff. Ordeal of Fire The Alpha Team was later called to Tanker Station 22 under an attack from the Fire Villains. However, they were too strong and Stormer did not recognize Fire Lord. Surge led them away and the civilians escaped on the Hero Craft, but they were forced to leave Surge behind. They then convinced Makuro to let them get the Upgrade and returned to the refueling station. Stormer engaged the Fire Lord in combat and the Fire Lord revealed he was the mining robot he saw on Tallos 5 and they were corrupted due to overloading power. Stormer tried to convince Fire Lord to let them help him, but Fire Lord refused and attempted to drop Stormer when he was distracted by a Hero Pod. Stormer was bumped by Drilldozer and gave permission for Nathan Evo and Julius Nex to lend a hand and they captured Drilldozer and Nitroblast. Fire Lord attempted to absorb fuel, but Surge slammed a fuel supply ship into him and knocked him out. Stormer then hit him with his Extendable Baton and captured him. They were present when Surge received his upgrade and Stormer said there was hope for Fire Lord no matter weather he wanted it or not. They then attended Surge's bravery ceremony. Savage Planet Stormer later discovered his old professor, Aldous Witch, trying to implant a Quaza core on himself. Stormer stopped him and watched him be exiled from the planet, never to return. Afterwards, the Alpha Team was called to an alert that their teammate Daniel Rocka had gone missing searching for Aldous. Stormer took Nex, Bulk, Stringer and Furno with new 3.0 animal armor to the planet Quatros. They realized the planet had become dangerously savage and Stormer told Furno about Aldous Witch. They found Rocka and he revealed that Aldous Witch had transformed into Witch Doctor. Furno then chased after the doctor and Stormer said he shouldn't have gone after the Witch Doctor without waiting for orders. They made their way to the Quatros Teleporter and after Nex stated it couldn't take more than three of them in a charge and it would be days to recharge, Stormer let Furno and Rocka set up their own team. Stormer and Bulk supported Rocka through the teleporter to the Quaza Temple, but when they encountered a Fangz, they realized the tunnel had shrunk them. Rocka tried to stop the Fangz and they did so, when they saw Raw-Jaw place the last of the Quaza in Witch Doctor's blimp and learned that if they didn't return the Quaza, they would perish on the planet. After learning how to return it to the planet, they were hunted by the doctor and Rocka and Bulk were captured. Stormer called Furno's team to the temple and they restored their actual size, giving Furno a hand against some Fangz. Stormer and Rocka then fought Witch Doctor, but Stormer was beaten. Rocka XL then distracted the Witch Doctor and Stormer managed to remove the Skull Staff from him and break it, draining Witch of his power. Furno and Bulk returned the Quaza and they arrested Witch Doctor, bringing him back to Hero Factory and Stormer congratulated Furno on settling his differences with Rocka to save the planet. Breakout In the mass breakout, Stormer raced to the Villain Storage and tried to stop the villains from escaping and engaged Jawblade, when Evo tried to enter the black hole and stop the villains, but Stormer stopped him because he wasn't experienced enough. Every villain in Hero Factory's custody escaped and all Heroes were equipped with new armor and Hero Cuffs to catch them. Stormer was fitted with a new larger build to capture Speeda Demon. Stormer took a Hero Pod to Kollix VI and rode his Ultra Mach Speed Cycle to catch him. Although he initially failed, he finally succeeded by attaching his Hero Cuffs]] to Speeda's hand and his Nitro Rocket Motorbike, causing a crash. Stormer returned to Hero Factory in a Hero Craft to find the fail safe shield up. Daniella Capricorn tricked Black Phantom into thinking no heroes had returned and Rocka turned off the fail safe shield, allowing them to enter and they battled Phantom in the Assembly Tower. Stormer told Rocka to uncouple him, but Evo told Rocka to instead crank him up which worked. They were then told that Phantom had transferred the plans to an unknown benefactor. The Doom Box Zib issued a Delta-Red warning to Stormer which was the highest possible threat level tier, as Core Hunter, who had escaped in the Breakout, was trying to reform the Doom Box, a weapon that had the capability to destroy the galaxy. Stormer recalled his Heroes and they listened through mission logs of Bulk's, his, and Stringer's battles against Core Hunter before he was apprehended. Stormer was sent to a mine with Furno where a Doom Box fragment was believed to be held. After avoiding an automated security system, Furno and Stormer landed on the planet. Finding the mine dust-covered, Furno realized they were too late to stop Core Hunter and he left artificial dust in his wake. Returning to the surface after another run in with sentry drones, the two saw Arctur who gave them Speeda Demon's name before vanishing. Stormer sent Rocka to interrogate Splitface as Speeda Demon had somehow escaped yet again. Then Furno and Stormer went to Surge and Stringer's location, and arrived with Bulk and Breez to save them from Core Hunter's mercenaries. Finding Core Hunter, Surge accidentally shocked Core Hunter in forming the Doom Box, but Arctur broke it and teleported Core Hunter to where he could truly activate the Doom Box. Then the mysterious being explained once the Doom Box was activated, Core Hunter's Hero Core Remover Tool could be used to absorb the Doom Box's energies and end its threat. Going to where Core Hunter now was, they met with Rocka who had followed the Speeda Demon lead. They confronted Core Hunter, and Stormer told the villain that he was being used to weed out Heroes unfit to serve and simply was allowed to continue to operate. In anger, Core Hunter attacked Stormer but Arctur intercepted the blast and was killed. Core Hunter then activated the Doom Box and his tool was used by Breez to absorb the Doom Box's energy, rendering it harmless. However it made Core Hunter extremely powerful and he defeated all the Heroes, except Surge who somehow reflected Core Hunter's power on the criminal, causing his body to fold and vanish. The Doom Box was taken back to Hero Factory, where Surge asked Stormer why Heroes go bad. Stormer didn't have an answer before he was recalled to recapture more villains. He also planned to give Surge a commendation. Later, Stormer heard Bulk telling Furno about the Legion of Darkness. Although it was above Furno's classified level, Stormer let it go and told Bulk and Furno to not focus on the past but the future and continuing apprehending villains after the Breakout, and succeeded. Brain Attack After reprimanding Rocka over his changes to Hero Factory's sensor relay in a meeting discussing the success of recapturing the criminals, Stormer picked up chatter from the Valiant commanded by Aquax that has been hurtling toward Hero Factory. Breez and Rocka are sent into space to reach the Valiant, but Stormer gets suspicious. Contacting Aquax, Aquax alleges that mere engine trouble is responsible for the Valiant but Stormer doesn't buy it and goes to board the ship himself. He is attacked by the ship as he moves in, but uses a radar-jamming meteor shower to sneak onto the ship. Once on-board he meets Breez who are confronted by Aquax and Brains who have taken control of the Valiant. Kirch, the swarm leader, informs Stormer that Rocka is being used as a hostage, but Breez and Stormer are saved by Xera, the ship's medical technician. Xera then informs them that he was only taking out Aquax for the good of the swarm as he had disobeyed Kirch. Stormer and Breez rush to the bridge where Kirch had initiated the ship to begin firing upon Hero Crafts led by Evo holding the ship in a tractor beam. But Bulk and Furno then arrive and Stormer and Breez take down an array of Brain-controlled crewbots. They force Kirch to give up Rocka when Stormer sends the Valiant into the Makuhero system's sun. Kirch and his Brains leave, while Aquax and Bulk devise a plan to use explosive material on the ship to force it away from the sun. As Kirch is vaporized, the Valiant is shot away from the sun, and the Brain threat is ended. Returning to Hero Factory, Stormer is informed of Bulk's resignation based on the grounds that he almost destroyed the Valiant with Stormer on it and turns it down telling Bulk he's a good hero. Stormer then ominously predicts that the true plan of the Brains is just beginning. Abilities and Traits Stormer is a skilled Hero, has experienced hundreds of battles, and is a natural leader. He is very competitive, and specifically targeted the post of Alpha 1 leader because he believed he would excel in it. After the incident with Von Ness, Stormer is determined that no rookie ever put a mission in jeopardy again and is especially harsh on them as a result; many prior rookies under his command either gave up or were transferred out. The incident also plagued him with feelings of guilt, and he often blames himself for things that go wrong with missions. Stormer is disinterested in popularity and believes that he should not receive praise for simply doing his job. Preston initially bore special ice armor, and was later upgraded to 2.0 fire-resistant armor. He was later given a 3.0 upgrade, giving him rhinoceros power. He has since been given a new set of extremely advanced armor for the breakout, which comes equipped with Scout Drones. Weapons One of Stormer's first weapons was a small blaster weapon. As Alpha leader, he carried the Multifunctional Ice Weapon that he upgraded over time to the point where it consisted of an ice blaster, a buzzsaw, a pickaxe, and could instantly create a blade made of ice. When he received his 2.0 upgrade, he was given a Multi-Tool Ice Shield and an extendable baton. With his 3.0 armor, he carried a weapon with Dual Fold-out Blades, capable of firing energy blasts, based on his signature ice weapon. With his new armor, Stormer now carries a Plasma Gun and Power Sword. For his mission on Kollix VI, he was given an Ultra Mach Speed Cycle to ride. Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:Team Leaders Category:Alpha Leaders Category:Multi-Tool Ice Shield Users Category:Multifunctional Claw Users Category:Plasma Gun Users